


Не стоит страдать за меня

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Спецквест, кинки [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Спецквест, кинки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Не стоит страдать за меня




End file.
